The present invention relates to a removable and relockable supporting device for gasoline powered line trimmers to be used during their engine starting and fueling operations in order to facilitate and to avoid existing hazards of injuries to the users during said operations.
Use of line trimmers, consisting of an engine, which rotates the head with one or two attached and sufficiently extended plastic cords, which due to the very fast rotation cut easily the grass, are in the common use today. There are two basic types of trimmers, one with electric engine and limited length of electric cord and another one, cordless, with gasoline powered engine, to which the present invention is related. Starting of such engines is not simple, many times is not successful, and often requires a repetition of necessary procedure. Manufacturer""s instructions for engine starting are to rest the trimmer directly on the ground, squeeze and hold with one hand the throttle trigger pressing the trimmer itself against the ground and in the same time with other hand pull starter rope sharply several times until engine runs. Also, warning by manufacturer is added that the trimmer head with cords will rotate while starting engine, and hot muffler can cause serious burns. Following the above instructions, I found myself, by my own experience, that this method is very unsafe, hazardous, difficult and damaging to the trimmer. Kneeling and pressing heavily on the trimmer with one hand down to the ground, with one finger squeezing and holding the throttle trigger and in the same time with other hand pulling repeatedly starter rope is very difficult and dangerous job. Rotating cords may cause injury and hot muffler burns in case that the trimmer under pressure or repeated pulls shifts accidentally. Also plastic fuel tank directly exposed to the ground under pressure may be damaged or punctured by sharp stone and cause dangerous gasoline leak. Some of users prefer for engine starting operation to hold the trimmer with one hand in the air and to pull starter rope with other hand, which method is obviously much more difficult, and more exposed to possible injuries. Fueling of the trimmers represent also the problem, keeping the trimmer on the ground in an unstable position with the fuel tank and fuel cup in a vertical position for fueling is difficult and the trimmer may easily overturn resulting in gasoline spills,
It will be understood that there is a need for a new solution which provides a removable support to hold and to capture the trimmer securely in place in an elevated position to avoid: need for kneeling and hazards of juries from rotating cord lines and from hot muffler to the users and to facilitate operation of engine starting and fueling.
The present invention is a removable supporting stand for gas powered line trimmers consisting of two vertical members axially positioned to each other and secured to an adequate horizontal base arrangement to provide stability and to prevent overturning. Vertical members have on their tops seat-like aligned notches with locking devices to support and to capture trimmer tube, holding the trainer itself in an approximate horizontal position. Vertical members are of sufficient height to keep engine, shield, and rotating cords clear of the ground and to enable user to reach throttle trigger and starter rope by hand without kneeling. Vertical members are positioned on an adequate distance to have middle portion of trimmer with handle and throttle trigger in between said supports, engine on one and shield on the other side, opposite to each other, which by their weights hold the trimmer placed on the stand in a gravity stable and balanced position keeping starter rope in upward position to facilitate pulling required to start the engine. Engine starting with trimmer on the new stand is much easier and safer with one leg pressing down to the horizontal base, with one hand holding the tube and squeezing the throttle trigger and with other hand pulling vertically the starting rope. Cutting line rotate freely without hitting the ground or, accidentally, the user. Engine and fuel tank is free in air and is not exposed to any pressure. Also, per manufacturer instruction requires the user to allow engine to run short time before moving choke lever to off position prior to starting of grass cutting is much easier and safer performed with trimmer left on the new stand. Use of trimmers, usually for the specific areas is combined with use of regular grass mowers and transportation of trimmers placed and locked on the new stand using trimmer handle is very convenient and leaving them temporarily on the stand is much better than leaving them directly on the ground
Another convenience of use of the new stand is easier and safer fueling. Plastic gasoline tank, shaped as a square bottle with the cap on the top, is positioned horizontally underneath the engine. With new method, trimmer should be placed on the new stand and rotated about ninety degrees until gasoline tank, with cap on the top, becomes vertical, having trimmer handle partially below the supports located on the top of the vertical members. In this position longitudinal bar should be inserted through the holes from on to another vertical member and through the trimmer handle, capturing and holding said handle and the trimmer itself with gasoline tank in the described position against the gravity forces of the engine and shield which intend to rotate the trimmer back. This arrangement provides a very stable position for already elevated gasoline tank, necessary for fueling. Instead of longitudinal bar, the same effect may be accomplished by use of a relockable vertical tie brace secured on the lower end by a hinged connection to the base of the stand and equipped with conventional hook-like device on upper end to capture the trimmer handle and hold the trimmer with gasoline tank in the above described fueling position.
An important object of this invention is to provide a removable support for gasoline powered line trimmers which will hold securely and hazardless said trimmers facilitating the pulling of the starter rope and other operations required to start the engine.
Another object of invented removable support is to capture and hold said trimmer in elevated position avoiding interference of rotating cord lines with the user and the ground and therefore to provide safer conditions during engine starting operations.
Another object of this invention is to hold and keep gasoline tank in a suitable position for fueling.
An additional object of this invented stand is to serve as a holder for transportation of trimmers during use and storage.